


Soldier Presidents

by TheFreackinSheep



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, NicoMaki, Other, SG trio as Presidents, Soldier trio are adorable dorks, They have each different nationality, World War, i might add some of the sunshine members here, i might add some other tags laterr, kotoumi - Freeform, nozoeli - Freeform, rinpana, some sort of romantic comedy w/ bit of an action, there personas are abit of a oc an here, tsubahonks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreackinSheep/pseuds/TheFreackinSheep
Summary: Over the passed years, since the World War II had ended. All the Nations have come in peace and new allies to be with.But what if a great conflict suddenly began between the president in japan and the US? due to a great betrayal and hatred,Causing Japan to declare war on the strongest country in the world. Can they really defeat them? How? Well,no. but you might will if you invite some new allies befriended them and asked favors to fight side by side with them to some of the most powerful countries in the world.( i'm sorry I suck at writing summaries.)





	Soldier Presidents

Over the passed years, We've all know that many had tried to take over and invade different places and countries around the world. Well, some were a success while others not. And of course its not just the Americans , Spaniards, and etc. tried to invade others, But also the other countries as well. And also plenty of war and caused of deaths of innocent people, both mean,women and child. Since the end of World War II. And even after so many years, After the agreement ended with peace. There are still some left to seek war, terrorism ,and such as massacre. Now here i am having a serious problems towards USA, and yes, I , Sonoda Umi is having a great conflict towards the president in US in this room at this moment.

 

"And today I announce my separation towards Japan. " said the president of the USA .

" Wait, what?! but I though we were allies? I even did what you asked me to do. And yet you betrayed me! " yelled Umi in english.

" That doesn't matter to me anymore! This is my finale statement and answer. besides, I don't need some shitty traditional country who would support by my side. I have more better allies from now on in my side." answered the US president to Umi in fluent english with a mocking tone in his voice. 

Umi felt enraged of what he said. He didn't just betrayed her but also have insulted her beloved country and her people. And was only used like a puppet.  
'After everything I've done with to be glad to be with his side and one of his allies .This is how he repays me? Not even a thank you?' thought Umi angrily. Umi have never felt this betrayed and enraged before, yet she tried to remain calm only to worsen to see his mocking smile in his face.While ( trying ) to remain calm, clenching her fist to avoid punching his face . Instead, she took a deep breath and calm down, but with anger within in her eyes. 

" Fine then. I'll cut my ties with you. I will no longer seek help from you or from me. And how dare you insulted me and my country. I wouldn't forgive you for this. From now on I declare war on you! I am certainly ashamed you let you had fooled me and used me as your own puppet. I am disgusted out of your disrespect." said Umi with a threatening manner and disgust lace in her voice. 

" I would love to see you try then. You shall know, that its impossible for you to fight or declare war on me. For I am, and my fellow american soldiers army are the strongest, and the strongest country in the world." proudly declare the US president who's now face to face with infront of the other president with a grin on his face. 

" We'll see about that, Mr.US President." mocked Umi infront of the President in a challenging way. The two Presidents continue to glare each other making look like a staring contest but it soon died when Umi's assistant came in carrying some stacks of papers & folders, The two eventually break there staring, and Umi immediatley greet her assistant giving a slight smile towards the woman, who seem to notice and sense the tension in the room.

" I have brought all of the files and papers to be sign from the council, Sonoda-san " said Umi's assistant 

" Thank you very much, Tanaka-san" said Umi thanking the young lady. Who soon went out after closing the door behind her.

"Well, I'll be best be off now. I have something much more important to take care of and I don't need to be here any longer." said the US president whoo began to walk off outside the room " Oh. And by the way, President Umi Sonoda." He stopped infront of the large door his hand grabbing the handle of the doorknob. "No matter what you do. Don't even think about winning this. Cause you can't . And you never will." said the president, facing Umi on his back with a grim looked and threathening tone in his voice and a smirk on him. Then he proceed to walk off outside the room closing the door behind him. And calmly made out outside the Prime Ministers Residence with a few fellow foreign bodyguards all around him, side by side. till he went to his limo and to the airport, where his private jet is waiting him to get on board to go back to his beloved country where he came from.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here xD Im sorry if it sucks and If i might have some wrong grammars and spellings written. I don't speak english. Im still learning tho. but I do quite understand them. I got this idea to write cuz my mind wont stop thinking of 'what if soldier game trio are presidents? like in there own country?' then BAM got the idea and tried writing it for like the whole week. Its really hard to write when you're Bipolar. My severe mood swings keeps keeping me off. Anyways, I wrote this when when i was bored so pls don't take this seriously. Oh, and The Soldier game here will have different each nationality. 
> 
> Umi isthe President in Japan and Eli will be- SHHHHHHHH * NO SPOILING YOU SHEEP!! * ( oh ok. xD ) 
> 
> anyways, Thank you for reading see ya on the next update! Hope yall enjoyed!


End file.
